


Rough

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [25]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood Kink, Come Marking, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Panic Attacks, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin Wrynn indulges Wrathion in something a little closer to the pace and vigour that a dragon might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin is a cis man; Wrathion is a trans man.

The cool leather closed around Wrathion's neck as he held still for his Prince. He was very, very pleased that they'd managed to arrange time for this.

Anduin Wrynn, considerate as always, planted a kiss to the top of Wrathion's head as he pulled the buckle shut and tucked the loose end of the collar into the strap. "Now, _my dear_ ," he mocked lightly, "tell me again, what is it that you'd like me to do today?"  
"You are always rather careful, aren't you?" Wrathion smirked, his role as the submissive in this particular scene blunting none of his usual snark. "Soft. Sweet. I'd very much like to take you up on your offer of treating me rather _differently_. Rougher, if you will. Unless you've forgotten such an offer even existed..?"  
"I haven't forgotten," Anduin smiled, his expression soft but his tone mischievous. "I hope you know you're going to have to work for it, right?"  
"Mm, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Wrathion went into the restraints quietly, lying face-down with his face clear of pillows and his hips raised by well-placed blankets. The restraints were new, commissioned only a short while ago, and fit snugly onto his wrists where Anduin bound them to the top of the Stormwind-style bed. They matched his collar, of _course_ , as did the ones that Anduin used to tie his ankles apart with. The glint in Anduin's eye as he glanced down over the naked, spread dragon was more than enough to make Wrathion blush. Wrathion sat quiet, the occasional whimper or gasp marking his pleasure, as Anduin patiently prepared his behind for penetration - and then the real scene began.

He started off soft. Of course he did. It was Anduin. He _always_ started off soft. He ran his fingertips feather-like up Wrathion's thighs, teasing and building tension until Wrathion was squirming for something firmer. Then he'd move, smoothing his hands lightly over the small of Wrathion's back and tracing his shoulderblades in a way that made him shudder. Then, suddenly, he curled his fingers and dragged deep scratches down from Wrathion's shoulders to his upper back - Wrathion laughed, hiding the way he was suddenly breathless, his head spinning with the thought of what was being done and _who_  was doing this to him.

Anduin continued. Wrathion's laughs soon turned to needy whines, deep in his throat and increasing in volume with every teasing touch over his ribs and hips until he couldn't stand it any more. "Anduin! I... I asked for one _specific_ thing..."  
"Oh, did you? I'm sorry," Anduin said, and Wrathion could _hear_ the shit-eating grin even though he couldn't see it.  
"Anduin..." he whinged, rolling his shoulders and wriggling his hips back.  
"It seems to have slipped my mind what it was you wanted," Anduin cooed in a tone mocking Wrathion's own whininess. Damn. When did he get good at this, again? "Perhaps you should remind me?"

He kept on tickling his fingers over Wrathion's ribs, dancing the palms of his hands over his outer thighs and ghosting his fingertips up the insides of the same until Wrathion couldn't stand one more moment of teasing. "Anduin! Please!"  
"Please _what_?" More touches, little and light--  
"Bite me! Please, Anduin... _hurt_  me! Gods, please..."

Anduin descended on him, clamping his teeth into the back of Wrathion's neck as he thrust hard and deep into Wrathion's well-oiled behind. He looped his arms around Wrathion's front, one gripping his shoulder hard enough to leave a bruise and the other snaking around to grip his clit between forefinger and thumb and play with it roughly enough that it should have hurt; Wrathion only felt pleasure.

He came faster than he ever had before, at least by his own count. He heard his own voice screaming Anduin's name as Anduin continued to thrust into him with passion, his fingernails digging into Wrathion's shoulder and pulling up skin as his teeth continued to grip the back of his neck. That - _that_  was more wonderful than Wrathion could have imagined, the tugging sensation translating directly to being _owned_  in ways he didn't realise he, or anyone, could find enjoyable until he'd entered into them willingly.

Anduin carried on, still rolling his fingers against Wrathion's length with every time he slammed his hips against his behind. Wrathion could feel the man's breath at the back of his neck, his rapid breathing almost coming through in uncharacteristic snarls as he adjusted how his hand was holding Wrathion's shoulder to drag new scratches down his torso. Wrathion was overcome with how much of this was being done for _him_ , tailored _to_ him and given to him because Anduin wanted to - and despite how his back was beginning to hurt from being held arched and his behind was sore from being pounded quite so hard, all it meant was that Anduin loved him and wanted to give him what he'd asked for. So his next orgasm came just as easily as the first, if rather a lot slower - he groaned and muttered in Draconic as he felt the pleasure roll through him, leaving him breathless and sated.

Anduin sensed the change in his demeanour and slowed his actions, letting go of Wrathion's scruff to bite his own lip with the effort of not reaching his own peak there and then. He pulled out, leaving Wrathion feeling almost as painfully empty as he had been full a moment ago, and slid his cock up against Wrathion's back for two thrusts before Wrathion felt the spattering of cool liquid which signalled his orgasm. The thought of being marked like that left Wrathion with a pleasant, warm buzz in his mind and his crotch.

The sound of Anduin's panicked breathing roused him from his trance.

He twisted to look at him; Anduin had his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. With an efficiency that signalled his training, Wrathion quickly loosed his own wrists from his cuffs and wriggled one of his feet free too, sitting up to take Anduin into his arms. The cum and blood sliding down his back only distracted him a _little_ , he told himself, as he ignored the new welling of arousal in favour of hugging Anduin to his chest.

"Whatever's the matter, my dear?"  
"I-- I didn't mean to draw blood, I--"  
Wrathion cupped his head gently, kissing his cheek with tender care that was just as uncharacteristic for him as Anduin's viciousness had been for him only moments ago. But, like Anduin's violence had been for Wrathion, this was what Anduin had needed right now - warm reassurance. "It's alright, Anduin. I did _ask_ for it."  
"Yes, but-- I didn't know if that's what you meant..."  
"Then that's my fault for not _telling_  you," he insisted gently. "I'm sorry, Anduin."

They shared a gentle kiss for several minutes, and Wrathion felt Anduin's pulse slow gradually. "Would you like me to explain in more detail _why_  it is I like to be treated roughly, my dear? Would it ease your pain?"  
"A little," Anduin admitted, now looking sheepish for having panicked to begin with. Wrathion hoped it wasn't anything he'd said that made him feel that way. "It's just... so difficult to get used to pain being anything other than a bad thing."  
"I enjoy being marked," Wrathion explained. "That _bite_ and any scar it might leave - it has same effect as the collar, and your... emission." Anduin gave a small smile at Wrathion's clinical use of language. "It marks me as _yours_. Nobody else's. Nobody else would, or _could_ , give me these things, Anduin Wrynn."  
"Please--" Anduin laughed a little, "don't talk about it scarring. I'd rather it didn't."  
"As you wish, my Prince." Wrathion gave him a grin, then tilted his head to expose his collared neck for Anduin's inspection.

Anduin took a deep breath, then let it out slowly as he brought his hands up to Wrathion's neck. Wrathion noted the tender care with which he handled the (admittedly sore) wound, letting the Light seep into it and heal it fully. Despite himself, he felt the calm wash over him as well, smiling to Anduin as the priest pulled back and examined his handiwork.

"Better?" Wrathion asked him.  
"I should be asking you that," Anduin retorted, his usual wry grin back on his face as he stood to fetch a towel and clean the dragon up.

Wrathion felt as snug in being cared for by the man as he had in being fucked by him - and was more than pleased to fall asleep with his collar still on, tucked into a loving hug.


End file.
